Realize :Stay with me:
by Sakurastr
Summary: AU fic. Life isnt easy, especially for a teenager. A sudden change of life style isn't what Roxas expected.Going to Destiny Private High School one of the top rich schools in the country, the same school that his brother goes to, cant be that bad?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Roxas nor Sora...nor any characters from Kingdom Hearts.

_xoxoxoxoxox_

--prologue--

I don't know how my life got so complicated…so disorienting. My life wasn't in my control anymore…not back then and maybe not now.

I remember when I was younger I had a perfect life, so to speak. A family that consist of a mother, father, and brother. We had our faults, but overall we were a family.

My mother loved us very much, but she wasn't always there for us; for my brother and I. She favored going out to social gatherings and hang out with her so called friends than spending time with her own children. She would have the maids look after us instead, when she going to the mall or to have lunch. The only time she would be with us was at night for an hour or so, before she went to a cocktail party. It was either that or she would take us with her at some of her lunch gatherings, or at a friends house just to show off her cute little boys.

Unlike my mother, my father tried to be there for us. He worked hard at managing hotels; he didn't have a lot of time to be with us. He would travel to different towns for days or even weeks, but the free time he had was spent on us. Even if he was tired, exhausted he dedicated himself to his children. He tried so hard to keep the family intact.

My older brother was just like me. We were identical… We wore the same clothing, had similar hair styles. We liked and disliked the same things and we did everything together. I was my twin, and my twin was me…

You couldn't tell the difference at all in our personalities upfront, but if you looked closely we had some differences. He would say what's on his mind while I was more reserved; He would act out of impulse, while I analyzed and observed. Our appearances was different though. He had brownish hair while I had dirty blond. My eyes were a light blue while his eyes were a darker shade. He loved being with mom, while I always followed dad.

Yes we were identical in every aspect, but different at the same time…

I don't know how my family broke apart. It happened in an instant…out of nowhere. My mother and father changed. They had their problems. Mother being out almost every day, father not being at home due to his work. They were never together and when they were they would argue. Their arguments always included Sora and I. I know since I would see them arguing from afar. My family was slowly breaking apart in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop it. What could a four year old do?

I used to wish it was a nightmare; that I would wake up soon and we would be the happy family that we once were, but my hopes were shattered when my father had his luggage ready to leave the manor and asked me if I wanted to go with him. I agreed…Why? Because I was always close to my father than my mother. Mother had Sora to take care of her. Dad needed me more than ever. I was too young to understand what was going on back then, but somehow I knew deep down that things would never be the same.

_xoxoxoxoxox_

_End of Prologue. Hopefully I'll upload the next chapter soon! Please R&R._


	2. In the Morning

_**---------**Chapter I**---------**_

**_In the morning_**

_xoxoxoxoxox_

"_You're never here! You're always gone...out!" a young woman yelled at the man in front of her. Anger evident in her voice._

"_What about you Midori?" the man, her husband replied softly, but sternly. "It's work related...but you don't pay attention to our children. Sora and Roxas are always at the care of the maids, while you're out doing god knows what!" his voice once soft, has risen a few decibels. "At least I spend time with them when I can."_

_Both husband and wife continued to argue without noticing their youngest son watching from afar._

"Mom...Dad..." Roxas mumbled.

"Roxas..." a distant voice called out his name. That voice held such warmth as it continued to call out to him, but he chose to ignore it.

"Roxas!" the soft voice vanished and was replaced by an annoyed one. "Wake up!" it yelled.

"Go away..." Roxas mumbled as he pulled the warm covers over his head in an attempt to block out the voice, but failed miserably.

"I see...still half-asleep!" the voice evidently female mocked.

Roxas partly uncovered his head revealing his messy blond hair and blue eyes, glanced at the clock that was resting on his nightstand, and groaned. Who on earth wakes up at 6 in the morning? Apparently only one person that he knows his entire life does...

"Hikari!" He whined. "It's six in the morning! For Pete's sake, let me sleep!" he begged and once again he buried himself in his covers.

"You know I can't do that." she replied not to loudly nor to soft. "Today is a special day! The last day of class, end of our Junior year and our Math and History finals!" she continuously shook Roxas in an attempt to get him to wake up.

"Did you study?" she questioned.

"No." He quickly replied. Just that one word got her annoyed.

"_I could cram-study..."_ he thought _"and why are you cheery this early?"_

He knew what was going to happen next. She going to get aggravated at him for not studying his materials, throw the covers away from him, and drag him out of bed, all of that while giving him a lecture on life. She's been doing that for the past week...wait every week of his life when finals came around, but he can survive one more.

She stopped shaking the boy on the comfortable bed, placed her hands on her hips and began to tap her feet. He violet eyes glared, but suddenly soften, remembering what today was. He could get away with it just for today.

"Fine." she sighed and lightly smiled. "We have an extra thirty minutes, okay."

Roxas simply replied with a "hn". "...half-hour..." he repeated. Suddenly he felt his bed shift in weight and felt someone under the covers. It was warmer...and there was some body contact. It took him awhile to notice the 'we' in the sentence. Roxas uncovered his head from the covers and turned his body towards Hikari. Blue eyes stared into violet ones.

"I thought dad said you weren't allowed in my room." he rose an eyebrow and grinned. He moved closer, almost making complete body contact.

"Technically, your not allowed in my room," she corrected. "Your dad didn't say anything about me going into your room." she smiled as she got closer to him; both were so close that they almost touching nose to nose.

Silence soon followed; Both stared at each other...waiting to see who would crack first. Who would back down from their little game.

"I'm up." Roxas sighed in defeat, as he got out of his warm bed. He could never win against her...okay so he would let her win some battles, but not when she was this close. She had the upper hand when Roxas was not fully awake. She did initiate the game today after all.

"You don't want to sleep with me..." Hikari innocently looked up at him. She waited for his response, which it didn't take long to answer.

"No, I wouldn't sleep with you..." he stopped by the bedroom door and glared at her. "You hog up the blankets!" his glare diminished into a playful grin. As he walked out of his room he was lightly hit by one of his pillows.

"DO NOT!" the brunette yelled. She got off his bed since she finished her objective: waking up Roxas, and headed toward her room, located across the hall, to get ready for school. There's lot's to do; especially today.

Roxas walked into the bathroom in a daze, even if he was partly asleep he knew well the pathway to the restroom. He walked into the bathroom, closed the door behind him, and began to undress himself, dropping his pj's on the floor without a care in the world. He unconsciously turned on the hot and cold water and adjusted the temperature. As he took his shower he couldn't help but to think. Something he's been doing a lot lately.

_'Hikari...you sure do know how to push my buttons don't you?'_ he thought "Of course you do." he responded to his own question sarcastically. Droplets of warm water cascaded down his body.

_'These dreams... are confusing. Hikaru arguing with dad...' _he turned the shower off, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. _'No..that wasn't her; the lady in my dreams had light brown hair, almost blond. Hikaru had vibrant brown hair...maybe a memory.'_

He wiped the foggy mirror in the bathroom to see his reflection.

"Mother" he whispered; his reflection mimicked his every movement. For an instant Roxas thought he saw a pair of dark blue eyes staring right back. This caused him to tightly close his eyes, and shake off his thoughts. It isn't good to dwell on dreams...memories, whatever they are. He ran his fingers through his hair, over and over, as he reached for his toothbrush and paste to brush his teeth.

"One, two, three.." He counted. Right on cue there was a loud knock on the door.

"Roxas! hurry u..." Hikari was about to knock on the door again, but halted in mid-air when the door opened suddenly, revealing the blond with a toothbrush in his mouth, drying his hair, and having nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Hikari lightly blushed, and drew her attention to his face.

"All your's..." He smiled and walked away into his room,closing the door behind him, and leaving his companion dumbfounded.

Hikari snapped out of her trance, remembering that it was just Roxas. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Observing her surroundings; she noticed that his clothes were on the floor scattered and the sink was a mess. He didn't even close toothpaste cap. She gathered his clothes and put it on the hamper that wasn't even two feet away.

"Cant even put his things away." she fumed.

Once he finish dressing up in his school uniform, and partly cleaned his room, Roxas walked toward the kitchen. He wasn't going to leave for school on an empty stomach. He'll kill two birds with one stone; he eats while he waits for Hikari.

"Morning, Dad." Roxas greeted his father, while getting some toast.

"Morning, sleep well?" his dad, who was sitting on the kitchen table, put down the newspaper and looked at his son. He was older. Not the same little boy he saw awhile back. He didn't have some his boyish features, he's gotten taller, and matured as well.

"_What are they now...seventeen?" _he thought.

"Not if you have Sargent Hikari barge into your room." he replied while taking a bite of his toast. Clearly Roxas was a little mad. Who wouldn't be if someone woke you up really early! Roxas's father was amused. He knew well that Roxas had trouble waking up in the morning. He would be late to school everyday if it wasn't for Hikari. He seemed mad but truly he couldn't stay be mad at her for that long.

"She's your alarm you know. Since your alarm clock mysteriously broke," Mr Azura smiled. "or do you want me to wake you up?" he casually asked as he glanced at his watch...7:15.

"By the way Happy Birthday, son" he proudly said.

Roxas stood up straight and looked at his father, confussion evident in his blue eyes, but for just an instant...how could he forget that today was his birthday. Roxas lightly hit his head with the palm of his hand and gave his father a goofy grin.

"Seven-fifteen!"

Mr. Azura looked where the voice appeared to be coming from, and in a flash he saw Hikari run into the kitchen, grab some toast, run back to her room, come back within seconds with her school bag, 'gently' grab his son, and exit the small apartment building.

"Kid's..." he mused as he stood up and headed toward the direction of phone. He dial the same number he dials every year, every holiday...on every special occasion. While he patiently waited for someone to pick up the phone, he thought back on the two kids he shares the apartment with.

_'Hope they are able to reach the bus in time.'_ he smirked; he couldn't help it, the mornings in this house was always chaotic...always full of surprises. Finally someone picked up the phone, and to his luck it was the person he needed to speak with...

"Happy Birthday, Sora"

_xoxoxoxoxox_

_Sorry I took a long time...work held me up for awhile..hope you enjoyed it! I will try and post up ch.2 asap!_


End file.
